Save it for her
by Lichib
Summary: Ella había sido su primera admiradora, su primera amiga, su primer beso, su primera vez. Pansy siempre había estado antes que todas, pero había acabado de última; porque nunca fue su primer amor. *Tabla de viñetas sobre la vida de Pansy Parkinson*
1. Primer beso

**Disclaimer:** ¿Acaso Fred _no_ está muerto? ¿Acaso Remus y Tonks están vivos? ¿Acaso Draco se casó con Pansy? Eso es porque NADA me pertenece. Y cualquier parecido a la realidad, con otras historias, novelas, biografías, libros, cortometrajes y/o películas, es pura coincidencia.

**Summary: **Ella había sido su primera admiradora, su primera amiga, su primer beso, su primera vez. Pansy siempre había estado antes que todas, pero había acabado de última; porque nunca fue su primer amor. *Tabla de viñetas sobre la vida de Pansy Parkinson*

**Note: **Bien. Esto surgió a partir de varias cosas. Últimamente he estado leyendo muchos "Dransys", y he quedado un poco obsesionada con esta pareja, así que tenía que escribir mi _propio_ fic. Luego, está este loco y agridulce sueño que tuve sobre, exactamente, lo que intento relatar; fue algo entre placentero y lastimero, algo entre satisfactorio y desagradable. Un drama. Como pasa en los sueños, las cosas suceden como escenas de películas, así que he intentado hacer lo mejor posible por entrelazar los hechos unos con otros y no hacerlo tan confuso, aunque no he quedado completamente segura de esto. Y, finalmente, lo he escrito por mí. He estado un poco deprimida y escribir es lo único que me ayuda (o no, quién sabe), así que he decidido aprovechar ahora que mi imaginación ha regresado para hacer esta historia, que no sé si ya está muy usada, o no sea muy popular, pero sé que alguien, aunque sea una sola persona, lo leerá y eso será suficiente para mí. Y si no, pues, qué importa. Y ya, para no aburrirlas más, el título ha sido muy difícil de escoger, así que se puede interpretar como una ironía, _Ahórratelo para ella _(o como quieran traducirlo)_,_ podría ser la forma de pensar de Pansy, dado que todo lo que ella quería y nunca obtuvo, Draco se lo dio a otra. ¿Sí se entiende?

* * *

**Save it for her**

_**Primer beso**_

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Sangre pura. Normalmente, eso basta para hacerse notar, para llamar la atención. Normalmente, _antes _de Hogwarts.

Ella no se caracterizaba por ser sorprendentemente inteligente o terriblemente bella. Sólo era lista. Muy lista. Era una Slytherin. Sus padres le habían aconsejado, que si era lista, hábil y obediente, terminaría casándose con alguien como Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson tampoco se caracterizaba por su capacidad de concentración, por lo que ella sólo oyó "casarse" y "Draco Malfoy" en la misma oración, y fue suficiente para que, a partir de ese momento, durante el verano antes de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, se dedicara a planear su conquista.

Lo conoció en el Expreso. Él era todo lo que ella había esperado que fuese, y quizás más. Era un verdadero Slytherin, con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus opiniones envenenadas, con sus miradas burlonas y sonrisas arrogantes. Y ella, ya se imaginaba a sí misma como su esposa. Además, combinaban.

Eran un perfecto contraste, un choque eléctrico de sensaciones, un collage de colores. Una respuesta. Él era tan rubio y ella tan morena, él era tan frío y ella tan histérica. Cuando él hablaba, ella oía, cuando él gritaba, ella callaba, y cuando él se burlaba, ella reía. Él odiaba a Harry Potter, ella odiaba a Hermione Granger. Eran, según ella, perfectos el uno para el otro.

Por eso lo empujó dentro de un armario del tercer piso rumbo a su clase de Encantamientos. Lo acorraló en un extremo y se plantó frente a él. Se vieron a los ojos: él enojado, ella expectante. Sabía que él no iba a hacer nada, por eso ella lo hizo. Lo besó. Lo besó presurosa, de puntitas, sosteniéndose de su túnica. Un poco torpe, pero instintivo. Y él no la rechazó. Al contrario, le correspondía. Entonces ella dedujo que pasaban de ser amigos, a ser algo más. Que de alguna forma, ese beso sellaba su futuro.

Pansy se sintió radiante cuando ingresó al aula; Draco podía besar a quien quisiera (de hecho, si no lo hacía, mejor), pero ella siempre tendría la satisfacción de saber que había sido su primer beso.


	2. Slytherin

_**Slytherin **_

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Cabecilla de la banda de chicas de Slytherin. La contraparte de Draco Malfoy. Juntos todos, a pesar de ser tan pequeños, se paseaban por el castillo a sus anchas y dejaban en claro qué tan poderosa sería su generación. Se lo hacían saber a todos, en especial a Gryffindor.

Sabía que a Draco le encantaba hacer rabiar a Potter, y en el mejor de los casos, también a sus amigos. Por eso orgullosamente se burlaba del torpe de Longbottom, y cuando alguien como Parvati salía a defenderlo, se regodeaba diciendo que debía ser muy vergonzoso ser la novia de alguien tan lerdo. Los humillaban.

Así era ella. Así eran ellos. Eran listos, astutos, rápidos. Eran pudientes, elegantes, encantadores. Eran calculadores, fríos, indiferentes. Eran Slytherin.

Se lo hicieron saber a Hogwarts.

**xx**

Lo bueno de ser una sangrepura… no, no. Lo _mejor_ de ser una sangrepura era la aceptación de la familia Malfoy. Sus padres habían recibido una invitación cordial a su lujosa mansión para las vacaciones de verano. Eso implicaba mucho tiempo a solas con Draco.

Los cuatro adultos parecían aprobar su relación, y aunque a ella no le importaba mucho su opinión, se sentía en las nubes. Ella sólo quería estar con Draco. Por eso se las arregló para que los demás invitados, específicamente, Crabbe y Goyle, se mantuvieran ocupados con la comida mientras ella subía a la habitación del rubio. Él había rehusado bajar a comer, _arrebato adolescente _había dicho Narcisa; y ella no estaba contenta por tal desplante.

Así que ahí lo encontró, en el balcón de su habitación. Estaba fumando esos asquerosos cigarrillos mágicos. Sintió rabia por saberse reemplazada por un horrible vicio, por eso se encargó de romper y destrozar cada uno de esos dichosos cigarros frente a él, sin magia.

Él la insultó, sus ojos refulgiendo en furia, y ella le pegó en la cabeza, enojada también. Luego él le tiró de los cabellos negros y le siseó que nunca más volviera a pegarle, y ella lo hizo. Entonces, como castigo, él la besó. Con rabia y desespero.

Así fue su segundo beso. Fue amargo, con sabor a humo, seco, con los dientes chocando. No era tierno. Era una batalla. Un mudo y salivoso duelo. Él luchaba para demostrarle quién tenía el control, ella sólo suplicaba más pasión.

Así que, durante el verano de 1992 en Malfoy Manor, hubo muchos duelos.


	3. Especial

**_Especial_**

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Oficialmente la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy.

Por eso corrió a abrazarlo cuando se enteró de que sería el Buscador del equipo de Quidditch. Él la había empujado a un lado con brusquedad, pero a ella no le había importado, porque mientras él dejara que se colgara de su brazo, todo estaría bien. Porque mientras él le diera más besos, todo siempre sería estupendo.

Ella era la que más gritaba en los partidos de Quidditch. La que siempre llevaba esas banderolas mágicas que intercalaban su nombre y su rostro albino. La primera en bajar al campo para abrazarlo. La primera en felicitarlo. La primera en decirle que había estado magnífico. La primera en consolarlo cuando Slytherin perdía. La que se encargaba de confortarlo, mimarlo y relajarlo al calor de la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Con la noticia de la Cámara de los Secretos nuevamente abierta, ella le siguió en el juego de acorralar a los sangresucia, de esparcir rumores de quién podría ser el próximo, de culpar a Potter por todas las petrificaciones. Draco fue perdiendo el interés, pero ella se dedicó a mantenerlo interesado.

Ella siempre le informaba de las cosas que pasaban en el castillo. Ella siempre le leía el periódico, y le resaltaba lo que creía que era más importante saber. Ella siempre le recordaba de los deberes y trabajos que debían presentar. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él, de todo lo que quisiera y necesitara. Estaba ahí para él.

Y él la recibía. Jamás se negaba, jamás se quejaba.

Ella era especial. O eso le gustaba pensar.


	4. Primera vez

**_Primera vez_**

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Una curiosa adolescente.

No sabía nada acerca de la pubertad. Sus padres no se habían molestado en explicarle en lo que esto consistía. No le habían dicho que en esa etapa atravesaría un montón de cambios físicos, en el que su cuerpo de niña se convertiría en adolescente. Que esto se refería a los cambios corporales en la maduración sexual. Y cómo lo sabría, si nunca había escuchado nada parecido a eso. Su madre no le hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, y no existía nada parecido a _Orientación Sexual _en el mundo mágico.

Por eso lo tuvo que atravesar sola, asustada.

Notaba cómo aparecía vello indeseado donde antes no había nada; púbico, facial, corporal. También se sentía distinta, por dentro y por fuera. Por dentro sentía cosas que no eran fáciles de explicar, sentía como si de pronto su cuerpo estuviera evolucionando. A veces se sentía hinchada y con dolores, se sentía rara y cambiante. Sus caderas se ensancharon, su cintura se estilizó, sus pechos comenzaban a sobresalir y pronto tuvo que dejar de usar los sujetadores de algodón por unos que brindaran verdadero soporte. Estuvo la menarquía, traumático episodio que implicó a algunas sanadoras de San Mungo y una larga clase de higiene. Sus piernas se alargaron, sus pies también, su cuerpo también. Estaba creciendo.

Y Draco.

Oh, ella estaba asustada, pero ver a Draco atravesar por lo mismo que ella con tal estoicismo era tranquilizante. Se mostraba firme, y eso era lo que le gustaba.

En él notó que le aparecía vello en las piernas, en los brazos, notó esa línea de vello vertical que iba desde su pubis hasta su ombligo. Lo observaba con curiosidad, observaba cómo se iban formando unos músculos que antes habían sido imperceptibles, cómo de la noche a la mañana parecía más alto, cómo su voz iba de aguda a grave de un momento a otro, y cómo parecía que él empezaba a emitir un olor _masculino_ que la atraía como una abeja a la miel.

Además, estaba este irrefrenable deseo que los embargaba a ambos cada vez que se besaban. Se sentían acalorados, ansiosos, anhelantes, insaciables. Cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban, era como si una ola de calor los invadiera, porque de repente sólo un beso no fue suficiente, porque juntos experimentaron el placer de una caricia, la emoción de lo desconocido.

Draco le había contado sobre unos sueños que lo asaltaban en medio de la noche, su intriga sobre lo que sentía en las mañanas, sus más íntimas pretensiones. Y ella no podía dejar de tocarlo. Por eso accedió. Por eso dejó que él la recostara en su cama y la besara de forma nada inocente. Así aprendió lo que era sentir, ahí aprendió lo que era amar. Aprendió con él que entregarse era una conexión que traspasaba cualquier barrera impuesta, y que se sentía magnífico. Porque nunca tuvo miedo. Porque él la hacía sentir segura.

Y él. Oh, Merlín, él jamás se había comportado tan bien. No recordaba que fuera tan considerado, tan delicado a pesar de estar tan ansioso y asustado como ella. Él fue amable. Fue amable y la llenó de conscientes besos que le arrebataban los temores.

Fue en ese momento que se convirtió en mujer.


	5. Cómplice

**_Cómplice_**

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Amante de Draco Malfoy.

Reina de Slytherin y si se permitía, de Hogwarts. Andaba orgullosa del brazo de Draco, pavoneándose de haberse convertido en lo que muchas féminas soñarían. No necesitaba expresarlo con palabras, se notaba a leguas.

Sus ojos soñadores, su nariz achatada y su sonrisa pícara desencajaban con su rostro de apariencia dura, pero la seguridad que mostraba era implacable. Y había algo más, algo que sólo unos pocos de tercer año eran capaces de discernir.

Algunos como Draco Malfoy, quien no tenía reparos a la hora de besarla en el vagón de Slytherin, rumbo al castillo. Él la miraba de una manera diferente, claramente sin esa inocencia virgen que habían tenido antes. Ahora era intenso, intimidante, intricado.

Normalmente, a chicos de su Casa no les afectaban los dementores, pero Pansy estaba tan ensimismada en su burbuja celestial invisible que se vio perturbada por los efectos de dichos seres mágicos cuando irrumpieron en la gran locomotora escarlata.

Fue como si hubiera tenido una visión de su futuro (futuro que todavía ignoraba), pues se había visto a ella misma tan triste y sola, sin Draco, que por un momento se preguntó si no habrían colado un _boggart _también.

Sus compañeros la zarandearon y acosaron con preguntas mientras ella se encargaba de volver a la normalidad. Todos la vieron como si estar feliz fuera una de esas maldiciones imperdonables de las cuales todavía ninguno estaba interesado. Ella sonrió con torpeza, y buscó aquel par de ojos grises que tanta calma le traían.

Cuando los encontró, supo que su momento de debilidad _tenía _que ser momentáneo, porque el rubio no estaba siendo nada amable. Tal vez le molestaba una compañera enclenque que desfallecía ante cualquier susto. Y si eso le disgustaba a Draco Malfoy, entonces ella tenía que construir una barrera de insensibilidad para afrontar cualquier tipo de cosa, con tal de complacerlo.

Por eso, junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin y con Draco como cabecilla, se burló cruelmente de Harry Potter por haber sido el "único" en desmayarse en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Fue la comidilla de inicio de curso, en desayuno, almuerzo y cena, en cada clase compartida con los insufribles leones, a tal punto de ganarse un buen castigo por irrumpir en el campo de Quidditch y hacer que el _niño que vivió _se cayera de la escoba.

Y también estaba la pantomima de Draco, en la que lo había ayudado a esparcir por todo el castillo. El gigantón y su hipogrifo no iban a salir bien librados de eso, oh no, claro que no. De eso se iban a encargar los Slytherin, porque si se metían con su príncipe, entonces no se podían considerar a salvo.

Así era ella. Confidente, compañera, fiel, secuaz, o, como a ella le gustaba más: Cómplice.

* * *

**_Agradezco mucho a las que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, pero les pido por favor que dejen un comentario, sí? Díganme qué les ha parecido, qué les ha gustado o qué les gustaría que pasara, porque todavía no sé cómo voy a terminar la historia, así que toda sugerencia es bienvenida. Y un agradecimiento especial a Serena Princesita Hale por haberme comentado los tres capítulos (:_**

**_Saludos!_**


	6. Lucifer

**_Lucifer_**

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Literalmente la bruja de su edad más feliz en el mundo mágico.

El curso escolar anterior se sentía como el mejor que hubiera tenido en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, especialmente porque había pasado tan buenos momentos detrás de las cortinas color verde botella de la cama de Draco.

Su sonrisa era infinita.

Los veranos eran lo mejor.

Eso significaba dos cosas: pasar más tiempo con Draco, y su cumpleaños. Sus dos cosas favoritas se combinaban en un día, un día espectacular que no olvidaba jamás.

Draco Malfoy siempre se aparecía en la chimenea de su sala, cargando con lujosos regalos para Pansy, y ella lo recibía con miles de besos y sonrisas, porque no importaban cuántas personas la fueran a visitar, a ella sólo le interesaba estar con él.

Tampoco le importaban los regalos, aunque puede orgullosamente decir que ninguno jamás la decepcionó, porque todo lo que viniera de él, era especial.

Ese año, sin embargo, no había joyas, piezas de colección o ningún objeto de caro material.

Pansy sonrió insegura y miró a Draco cuando éste depositó con cuidado una caja grande en medio de su alfombra. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez, indicándole que abriera el paquete.

Y su inseguridad se transformó en felicidad cuando vio al pequeño gatito negro dentro. A ella nunca le habían fascinado los animales (porque a Draco no le gustaban), pero cuando vio a este minino, su corazón pareció estrujarse de ternura. Era adorable.

Y tenía los ojos azules, como los de ella, había comentado el muchacho, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La morena lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su naricita. Tomó sólo un cuarto de hora para que lo amara. Abrazó a Draco el resto de la tarde, y él se dejó, se vez en cuando devolviéndole el gesto. ¿Había manera de ser más feliz?

Pansy supo que sí, porque cuando todos se hubieron ido a sus respectivas casas, él le informó que se quedaría a dormir.

No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso a los padres, porque ellos eran Slytherin y respondían por sí mismos.

"¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?"- preguntó Draco.

"Lucifer"- contestó ella, con la mirada perdida en la bolita de pelos que era su nueva mascota.

"Ese no es un nombre."

"Lo es. Millicent lo mencionó una vez en uno de sus cuentos…"- se contuvo de decir _muggles,_ porque no quería escandalizarlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió. No intercambiaban muchas palabras y no tenían largas conversaciones filosóficas, pero se entendían.

Al menos ella a él. Lo leía y estudiaba. Se aprendía sus gestos, sus gustos y molestias.

Sonrió en su interior, enigmáticamente, como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto que nadie más había sido capaz de descubrir antes.

Pero cuando Draco la besó, ella lo olvidó todo. Olvidó su nombre, el lugar en donde estaba, el día y la hora. Incluso se olvidó de Lucifer, que dormía profundamente en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**_Lamento si este capítulo ha sido aburrido o si les ha parecido innecesario. Yo lo llamo "capítulo de transición", para poder seguir avanzando con la historia. Además, tengo una fascinación extrema con los gatos y siempre me he preguntado si alguno de los famosos Slytherin tendría alguna mascota, pero como Rowling no nos dio nada, yo le di una a Pansy ;)_**

**_Opiniones?_**


	7. Sagrados Veintiocho

**Wow. Ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba.**

**¿Continuar un capítulo después de tres años? Sí que me ha tomado mi tiempo. Espero que entendáis que no he escrito nada desde hace un par de años y seáis compresivas.**

**Que sea de su agrado y sepan que terminaré este fic (:**

**Sagrados Veintiocho**

Ella era Pansy Parkinson, perteneciente a una de las familias que estaban en la lista de los _Sagrados Veintiocho, _familias que se podían considerar limpios en linaje. Sangre pura y punto.

Por eso llevaba orgullosa la insignia de "Apoya a Cedric Diggory – Potter Apesta". No es que este compañero particularmente le agradara, pero cualquier cosa con tal de molestar al héroe de Gryffindor (y hacer sonreír maléficamente a Draco). Además, era totalmente ridículo que fueran cuatro participantes en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Vamos, Dumbledore, ¿en serio?

Su misión, cuando no estaba pendiente de su amado rubio, era hacer la vida de Granger imposible. Gastaba gran parte de su tiempo deseando casarse con el único hijo de los Malfoy, pero también gastaba la otra parte del tiempo maquinando nuevas y pesadas bromas para contárselas a él. Así fue como se le ocurrió que Draco debía aumentar los dientes de ésta insufrible sabelotodo, debían humillarla con lo que más le dolía: con esos dientes chuecos y anormalmente grandes que ya tenía. Ahí, en medio del pasillo que daba al Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy realizó el hechizo, y ella rio más fuerte que todos los presentes, incapaz de sentir molestia alguna porque le hubiesen quitado la satisfacción de performar ella misma el encantamiento.

Y, a mitades del Torneo, se tomó la molestia de citar a Rita Skeeter, esa reportera tan importuna e inmunda, la que siempre usaba el cabello de textura de escoba en un chongo desaliñado, los lentes a punto de resbalarse, restos del labial carmesí en los dientes y fumando ese mugriento cigarrillo, para darle una exclusiva entrevista sobre el triángulo amoroso entre Krum, Granger y Potter. Draco enloqueció, de buena manera, cuando vio el diario a la siguiente mañana, y la amó sin remedio durante un día entero. Por eso continuó con su racha de maldades, enviándole el pus de _bubotubérculos _a la Leona, sólo para regodearse con sus llantos.

No le importaba en absoluto lo que dijeran de ella. No le interesaba que la llamaran estúpida, más pava que un troll con conmoción cerebral, no le afectaba nada con tal de hacer sonreír a Draco, con tal de que éste la volviera loca y la tocara donde ella resbalaba en el amor, ahí debajo de la ropa.

Debajo de su larga túnica de pálida seda rosa en el Baile de Navidad.

Bailar con Draco Malfoy era estar en el cielo. Su invitación había sido un disparo a quemarropa, un disparo a su amor, estremeciéndola toda y haciendo que ella le pidiera guerra una y otra vez con tal de sentir aquello para siempre.

Pero para siempre no duró. Porque, después de infinitos bailes, se encontró sola, confundida. Se vio acompañada por Theodore Nott hacia la Sala Común después de buscar a Draco por todo el castillo.

Ella era Pansy Parkinson, acabando de darse cuenta de la existencia de la menor de los Greengrass.


	8. 1995

**Los veranos son cada vez más difíciles! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_**1995**_

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Devastada.

Hecha un ovillo en cama, derramaba sus lágrimas en silencio, enterrándolas en su almohada. Ese año había terminado terriblemente.

Y no, le importaba un carajo la muerte de Cedric y el supuesto regreso de El Señor Oscuro. Lo único que le importaba y le dolía era haber pasado tres meses después de Navidad peleando con Draco respecto a su desaparición durante la fiesta, y los últimos tres meses del curso sin hablarle.

¿Cómo podía una borrega haberle robado a su amado?

Vale, no podía asegurar de que hubiera pasado algo, pero todo indicaba que sí. Y Draco ni se molestaba en negarlo, en decirle que jamás miraría a otra chica que no fuera ella porque la amaba.

Eso le dolía en lo más profundo del alma, si es que tenía una.

Y se sentía traicionada, porque a todos les había encantado fastidiarla con bromas sobre que le estaban saliendo cuernos o que había sido desterrada de su propio trono. Es decir, sus propias amigas, a las que ella había ayudado a robar exámenes o realizar algún hechizo indebido cuando los profesores no se enteraban, a las que había consolado después de un rompimiento amoroso, una cita a ciegas, o una notita de despedida; esas amigas se habían burlado de ella. Habían hecho de su desgracia el cotillón de la semana.

Derramó más lágrimas ardientes, apretando los ojos y empequeñeciendo más en su mullida cama. ¿Por qué dolía tanto amar demasiado? No lo entendía, no lo lograba entender. Se suponía que el amor te llenaba de felicidad, te hacía volar por las nubes, te ilusionaba y hacía soñar.

Hasta ahora sólo había tenido pesadillas.

De pronto se sintió envuelta en un abrazo frío, aprisionada de la cintura por un par de manos alargadas y rudas. Aquel aliento mentolado llegó a su rostro. Sonrió por una milésima de segundo: no lo había oído entrar.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se encargó de abrazarla sin cariño, de apoyar su mentón en el hueco que formaban la cabeza y el hombro de Pansy, se encargó de darle toquecitos en la piel, como un dueño le da palmaditas de alivio a una mascota.

No dijo nada.

Y ella tampoco.

Así se entendían.

Claro que hubiera esperado una disculpa, un "lo siento" y un "te amo"; le hubiera encantado que Draco viniese desesperado a verla, a limpiar sus lágrimas con un beso y a abrazarla hasta quedarse dormida.

Sabía de antemano que eso jamás iba a pasar, pero él estaba ahí, y eso era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa.

Así que se rindió, relajó su cuerpo entero y se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos plomos, duros, se incrustaron en los azules llorosos de ella, y después la besó.

La besó con fuerza, con dominio, haciéndole guerrilla para que se le metiera en la cabeza que ella era suya.

Y ella se dejó. Ella era completamente suya, todo lo que poseía era de él.

Todas esas prendas de vestir que Draco iba retirando con rudeza eran de él. Su camiseta, su falda, su ropa interior, una a una cayendo al piso. Todas esas cosas le pertenecían a Malfoy.

Así, ese verano de 1995, Pansy finalmente entendió que era suya, pero todavía no entendía que él no era de ella.


	9. Brigada Inquisitorial

_**Brigada Inquisitorial**_

Ella era Pansy Parkinson. Prefecta.

En septiembre de ese año había llegado a su casa una insignia dorada, junto a la lista de libros y materiales por comprar. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

Utilizó los polvos _Flu_ para mostrarle a Draco su nueva insignia, como un cachorro que acabara de recibir su collar. Él no sonrió, ni la felicitó, sólo le mostró esa mueca ladeada y le dijo que él también sería Prefecto ese año.

"Los Prefectos pueden castigar y quitar puntos, sabes." Le había dicho ella como quien no quiere la cosa, y después de muchos días, él le sonrió con malicia y la besó.

Quizás Draco fuera enteramente malo, quizás no había nada que rescatar. Quizás esa cara de asco fuera la única que tenía. Quizás su vanidad, su egocentrismo y aquella superficialidad fueran todo lo que lo describieran.

Pero cuando él la besaba así, todas esas razones que juntaba en una lista imaginaria para olvidarse de una vez de él se esfumaban como si alguien hubiese decidido agitar una varita hacia ella y pronunciar _Obliviate._

Por eso iba a los entrenamientos de Gryffindor e inventó la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar", porque aquella comadreja estaba postulando al puesto de Guardián, y Slytherin no podía perder la oportunidad de burlarse. Además, Angelina Johnson traía un peinado horrible que debía ser expuesto como tal.

Las cosas en el castillo habían cambiado desde la llegada de Umbridge, y a pesar de que el 70% del colegio quería que se fuera, ella estaba más que deleitada con su nueva profesora de DCAO, porque de algún modo veía la maldad en sus ojos ambiciosos y la envidiaba.

Envidia sana, se decía. Pero no había tal cosa.

Quería esa determinación para imponer sus reglas, quería ser temida (u odiada) porque poseía poder, quería que todos supieran que no podían meterse con ella, porque no tardaría en responder.

Así que la ayudó. Se encargó de hablar muy bien de Snape y muy mal de Hagrid cuando Umbridge vino a preguntarle sobre cómo éstos llevaban las clases. También fue inmediatamente con ella, sin consultarle a Draco, cuando encontró una lista tonta que nombraba a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Se ganó otra insignia, aquella que ponía B.I y que le permitía quitar puntos así los alumnos no estuvieran obrando mal.

Draco llevaba la Brigada como si fuera el mismo capitán del equipo de Slytherin, y todos se deleitaban al ver disminuir rubíes, zafiros y citrinos. Estaban a punto de comerse a Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore huyó y cuando la cara de sapo tomó las riendas del colegio, reinando con terror y asco; a punto hasta que alguien, _tenía la terrible sospecha de que había sido esa sangre sucia, _la hechizó poniéndole unos cuernos del tamaño de un _Snorkack_. ¿O quizás fue Lunática Lovegood? De todas maneras no importaba, la habían dejado fuera de batalla.

Hasta que todo acabó y hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a San Potter.

Adiós Umbridge, B.I, poder Slytherin y abuso de autoridad. Adiós a todos los beneficios, y también adiós TIMOS y adiós Trío Dorado. Al fin de cuentas, el período escolar había terminado.

Draco podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie le quitaría la satisfacción de poder decir que ese año, había sido _su _año.


	10. Ausencia de odio

_**Ausencia de odio**_

Ella era… ahora mismo no podía asegurar quién era.

Para Pansy Parkinson, imaginar una vida sin Draco Malfoy era inconcebible; mucho más lo era vivirla. Aquél verano se había portado muy raro, y muy dentro no quería saber por qué. _Aunque ya lo sospechaba._

Él le había prohibido ir a su mansión o escribirle, alegando que iba a encargarse de unos asuntos familiares y que la contactaría cuando estuviera disponible. Bufaba al recordar sus palabras, ¿acaso era una especie de prófugo de Azkabán?

Empalideció. Las noticias mostraban una fuga masiva de la prisión mágica, atentados terroristas contra el mundo muggle, más muertes y desapariciones desde el, ahora sabido por todos, retorno de El Señor Tenebroso. ¿Los Malfoy le estarían dando refugio? Después de todo, Lucius profanaba de ser el mejor seguidor, más que su loca cuñada.

_Asuntos familiares._

Todo era muy confuso.

Se mordía las uñas, un hábito muy desagradable para ella, rezando porque todo esto no la estuviera separando de Draco.

Hasta que un día, llegó.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, pero él la hizo a un lado, con rostro duro. Todo él se veía más duro. Había adelgazado un poco, su mirada acerada era ahora negra, sus cabellos no estaban ordenados, y su piel estaba pálida.

Vestía túnicas de invierno, en pleno verano.

Lo vio con compasión. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

Él se exasperó del escrutinio y la empujó contra la pared del recibidor, le tomó de los cabellos y le mordió el mentón, haciendo que ella gruñera, después la penetró con esos ojos plomos tan amedrentadores, atravesando su alma. Ella gimió. Él no era así.

Draco sonrió con desgana, como si le acabara de leer la mente, y entonces la besó despacio, probando por primera vez sus labios, el dulce sabor que emanaba, sintiendo la textura de sus cabellos de hebras negras, el calor de su cuerpo.

Pansy no podía más, su mente se nublaba de placer y su cuerpo se retorcía contra el de él, encima de esa cama que tenía desde niña, ¿a qué hora habían llegado a su habitación?

Ella moría de amor. Moría de amor al sentir su piel seca, blanca, restregarse contra la suya. Moría cuando él le gruñía al oído palabras sin sentido. Moría cuando él se ensañaba con su cuello hasta dejarle marcas posesivas. Moría cuando él parecía explotar, junto a ella, y se desplomaba encima.

Moría cuando sentía que lo perdería en cualquier instante.

Moría todos los días.

Entonces la vio, ahí impregnada en su antebrazo izquierdo: La Marca Tenebrosa.

Se estremeció al ver aquella tinta negra brillar debajo de la primera piel de Malfoy; claramente, nunca había visto una tan de cerca. ¿Eso significaba que su tiempo juntos llegaba a su fin? Sabía que sí, pero no podía encontrar el por qué.

Estiró un poco los dedos y rozó el tatuaje, volviendo a estremecer, él se retiró instantáneamente y la vio alarmado, pero ella le esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de estar completamente aterrada.

"La odio."

"No me sorprende, Draco."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella calló. Draco Malfoy podía parecer frío, o miedoso, pero era muy apasionado, y el hecho de odiar algo significaba que sentía pasión por las cosas, que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento.

"Odias casi todo."

"No es cierto."

"Odias el colegio, odias a Dumbledore, odias a tu Padre, odias a Potter, odias a los impuros, odias a los traidores, odias a los idiotas, odias Herbología, odias a los elfos, odias a Gryffindor, odias a los gigantes, odias las golosinas, y ahora odias al Señor Tenebroso."

"Yo no dije que lo odiara. Y no odio a mi Padre."

"Pero sientes algo por él, que viene a ser lo mismo."

"Ya te dije que no odio casi todo, Pansy."

"La lista sigue. A menos que lo único que no odies sea a la pequeña Greengrass."

"Odio a Astoria."

_Astoria. _Usaba su nombre de pila. Pansy sintió un hincón en lo profundo de su pecho. Odiar no era repudiar, odiar era sentir.

Entonces se le hizo claro. Tragó saliva amarga y preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"¿Por qué dices que no odias casi todo, Draco?"

"No te odio a ti, por ejemplo."

Y ahí lo supo, con una tristeza que le escocía todo el cuerpo.

La ausencia de odio no era precisamente amor.

* * *

_**Chicas! Denme ideas, he perdido mi rumbo y en verdad quiero terminar esta historia. Sé cómo voy a hacer el final, pero no sé cómo llegar a él.**_


	11. Éxtasis

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir algún capítulo; comencé un nuevo trabajo y he estado estancada creativamente. No estoy orgullosa de este capítulo pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. De todas maneras, cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido.**_

* * *

_**Éxtasis**_

Como pasa siempre antes de un gran desastre; el tiempo embellece.

Así era la vida de Pansy Parkinson en ese preciso momento: bella.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría que esa última semana de aquel verano fue la más feliz de su vida. Draco había estado con ella todos los días, habían despertado juntos, desayunado juntos, duchado juntos…

Lo amaba, sólo era eso.

Sí, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor semana de su vida.

Ella no se despegó de él ni un momento, estaban siendo inseparables y ella creía firmemente que su nuevo año escolar sería el mejor que pudiera recordar. Creía, hasta que llegaron al tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts y él empezó a decir todas esas tonterías de abandonar los estudios para dedicarse a cosas más importantes.

_Más importantes._

¿Qué podía ser más importante que su amor?

Le atormentaban esos pensamientos de gran magnitud y su respiración se comenzó a acelerar. Hiperventilaba.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala.

Por eso se refugiaba en las trivialidades como molestar a Zabini con su exigente y a la vez cínico gusto por las chicas; él pedía mucho, sin embargo, gustaba de Ginebra Weasley. Por eso iba con chismes jugosos que le hicieran recordar a Draco que su vida en el colegio era imprescindible y que no podía abandonarla.

Se encargó de elegir la asignatura DCAO para Draco y ella en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, se encargó de ir a los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para espiar sus tácticas, se encargó de hacer una lista de las alumnas de tercero que pudieran ser víctimas de bromas crueles para que Draco pudiera torturarlas. Se encargó de tantas cosas que perdió la cuenta.

Pero Draco se había ido.

No estaba presente en ningún momento, toda aquella energía y soberbia que había derrochado en el tren se habían quedado ahí estancadas.

Él se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que se redujo a un saco de huesos tembloroso, mirando nerviosamente sobre su hombro, perdiendo clases y saltándose comidas, recibiendo gritos de todas partes y pasando interminables noches sin dormir.

Y, por supuesto, dedicándose a evitarla.

Era como en un juego de tira y afloja en el que ella estaba jugando contra un gran troll.

Fue entonces una noche cuando su corazón se rompió por segunda vez; el avistamiento de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, miles de gritos y sollozos en el lado este del castillo, miles de varitas alzándose en silencio para rendir un homenaje a un mago caído.

Fue entonces cuando supo que Draco se había ido y no iba a volver a verlo en mucho tiempo.


	12. Gravedad

_**Inspirada en la canción Gravity, de Sara Bareilles.**_

* * *

_**.Gravedad.**_

Algo siempre me lleva hacia él, me jala, me empuja, me absorbe como una fuerza de la que no puedo zafarme. Nunca tarda demasiado en aparecer.

No importa lo que haga o lo que diga, todavía lo siento aquí conmigo hasta el momento en que me doy por vencida y me voy a otro mundo. Esta guerra no tiene sentido para mí.

Quizás antaño me hubiera divertido, pero, ¿qué de divertido puede haber en esperar asustada todos los días a escuchar su nombre en la lista de muertos que anuncian por la radio? ¿Qué de divertido hay en hechizar a los de primer año, maldecirlos, torturarlos, dejarlos inconscientes, si no hay nadie aquí para celebrarlo; si ahora es cosa de todos los días? El castillo ya no es divertido.

Ser una Slytherin ya no es divertido.

Se respira un aire mohoso, guardado, putrefacto.

Y cada noche él regresa, me toma en sus brazos sin tocarme, me mantiene encadenada sin cadenas, como víctima de un encantamiento. Me tiene aprisionada.

Nunca quise nada más que ahogarme en su amor.

Sin embargo, esto me ha llevado hasta aquí. Hasta nada.

Quiero que me libere, que me deje ir, no quiero caer ni por un momento en esa fuerza de gravedad que me empuja hacia él. Yo aquí estoy, erguida, como se supone que debo estar, pero él está sobre mí y en todo mi ser.

Quizás le gusto porque soy frágil.

Yo creí que era fuerte, pero cuando él me toca por un rato, toda mi frágil fuerza se evapora, como un hechizo del cual el profesor Flitwick estaría muy orgulloso.

Y estoy aquí en mis rodillas, tratando de hacerle ver que él es todo lo que creo que necesito aquí en la Tierra, y aunque no es ni mi amigo y ni mi enemigo, al parecer no puedo dejarlo ir. Lo único que sé con certeza en este punto es que me está trayendo abajo.

Me está haciendo caer.

Algo siempre me regresa a él, me jala, me empuja, me absorbe como una fuerza de la que no puedo zafarme. Nunca tarda demasiado en aparecer.

Por eso ese mayo de 1998, cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos habla por primera vez en Hogwarts, mis piernas no tardan para nada en responder y gritar que entreguemos a Potter. Porque sé que él va a venir, porque sé que pronto será demasiado tarde otra vez y volveré corriendo hacia él.

Él me ha dejado, y todavía no termino de entenderlo.

Cuando McGonagall nos ordena evacuar a las mazmorras, mi corazón se salta un latido y palpita desbocado. Siento esta fuerza, este empuje, este retortijón.

Y sé que él está aquí, porque todo mi ser quiere ir donde él, como la fuerza de gravedad que nos mantiene sobre nuestros pies.


	13. Ahórratelo

**Ok, estoy triste de que esta historia haya llegado a su fin. Me hubiera gustado poder hacerla más larga, pero no le veo sentido y no tengo muchas ideas, así que no quiero que se vuelva aburrida o pierda el rumbo. A pesar de que el final sea muy amargo y pueda parecer que falta algo, estoy feliz con éste y espero que sea de su agrado. Recuerden que la historia no es de amor o romance, sino de angustia. **_Soy buena escribiendo sobre__ angustia.__  
_

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que sigan mis demás historias.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

_**.Ahórratelo.**_

Si fuera la misma Pansy de hace ocho años, jamás se hubiera creído capaz de fumar en este instante.

_Draco. Quería gritar. Draco, regresa._

_Pero él sólo la vio con unos ojos plomos atormentados. La vio correr hacia él, con los brazos estirados, el cabello enmarañado y lágrimas en los ojos. _

_La guerra había terminado y todos estaban reuniéndose con sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, Draco se mantenía inmóvil._

_Y, después de un segundo, cuando ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de su alcance, él se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia sus padres, con expresión indescifrable, y juntos Desaparecieron._

_Ella cayó de rodillas y escuchó su corazón hacerse añicos._

La vida le pasaba ante los ojos, dolorosa.

Parecía que todos estos años se había vestido en todo él, extendida a través de su vergüenza; todo el tormento y el dolor se colaban y la cubrían.

Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo para ella, sólo para ella.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, y él todavía la volvía triste.

Ocho años ya.

Exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, aquellos que siempre le habían parecido asquerosos y que ahora se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, su única compañía. Sólo estaban ella, esa gran casa lujosa y vacía, aquel balcón majestuoso, su tumbona y sus cigarrillos.

Él seguía siendo su todo, el sueño no correspondido.

¿Y ella? Una canción que nadie cantaba. Él se había encargado de que ella fuera inalcanzable.

Ahora era como un mito en el que nadie creía, cuando todo lo que necesitaban para hacerla real era una razón más. Sólo una razón más.

Ella no sabía qué hacer ya, y ellos, todos ellos, siempre le ponían triste.

Dio un largo suspiro, tratando de tragar esos recuerdos amargos.

No podía dejar que eso se transformara en algo pesado en su vida.

_A pesar de que fuera su vida entera._

Los momentos en que habían anunciado en _El Profeta_ la unión de Greengrass con Draco, los planes, la boda, y ahora… el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

¿Cómo alguien podía aguantar todo esto? No creía que fuera mágicamente posible sobrevivir a dicho tormento. Un vacío… sí, un hueco en medio de su pecho. Un agujero de plomo, pesado, que duele, arde y escoce, que le presiona y le retuerce. Un agujero lleno de aire, que le hace soplos el corazón, que es tan ligero y agudo que lo respira y le estremece.

Él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de volver a hablarle después de ese día.

Ni una excusa, ni una disculpa, ni una explicación. Draco no se había tomado la molestia de comprobar que ella seguía respirando, viva.

El día en que su corazón se rompió completamente.

Año tras año juntaba los pedazos, los recogía y los armaba juntos de nuevo, pero nunca encajaban; no volvía a ser igual. Otros años, se hartaba y volvía a romper en pedazos aquellos pedazos que tenía, los estrellaba contra el suelo, destruyéndolos con sus propias manos y llorando noches eternas. En los últimos años, se había dedicado a ignorarlos, convirtiendo toda esa tristeza en amargura, es desesperanza e infelicidad.

Pansy siempre estuvo ahí para Draco, siempre le dedicó cada segundo de su vida. Se dedicó a cuidarlo, a mimarlo, a odiarlo y a amarlo. ¿Y ella? No había obtenido nada, sólo un corazón roto y una vida sinsentido.

Sin embargo, no lo odiaba. No… su amor era demasiado grande todavía.

Ella había sido su primera admiradora, su primera amiga, su primer beso, su primera siempre había estado antes que todas, pero había acabado de última; porque nunca fue su primer amor.

De pronto todas las palabras que él le dedicó un día, no valían nada. Todos los recuerdos que atesoraba, no significaban nada. De pronto, se puso a pensar en cómo cada instante que pasó con ella, él en realidad estaba practicando para dárselo a alguien más. Y todo lo que podía pensar Pansy era en que debió ahorrárselo para Astoria.

Ahorrárselo para ella.

**FIN**


End file.
